Lost Words
by jarec
Summary: Newly discovered fragments of the book of Nod. PLEASE REVIEW! This one is important to me


Additions to the Book of Nod

A NOTE ON THESE FINDINGS

Many of us have now read the famed Book of Nod, published by the Camarilla dupe, Aristotle de Laurent, and disseminated by his childe Beckett. It is a great book, and many in the Sabbat have voted to place his life under protection, for the great knowledge he has given the world of our Father. I favour this idea, for without knowledge of our ancient foes, we cannot hope to prevail.

Yet it is incomplete. Being of the Camarilla, de Laurent was woefully ignorant of all clans save those in his own pathetic sect. Many years ago, I made it my mission to correct this error. I journeyed to the far corners of the earth in search of the words of OUR founders, and those of the independent clans, including the viled Baali founder (Shaitan). I cannot boast perfection, much of what I found was incomplete, most notably the legacy of Ravnos. I blame the last on the Gypsies lack of a written culture, and their own wandering nature. What I have discovered may not even be accurate. I was hurried, for from the start I was aware of being hunted. This is the work of my unlife, however, and as such I gladly risk everything for it.

What I found was…disturbing to say the least. Note how possessive Tzimisce is of his childer, and how he promises to 'claim them'. Note how Lasombra seems to view his Childer as pawns in a bid for total control. Haqim urges his childer to fight a war of extermination, and the words of Shaitan…. I am Tzimisce, yet even I had nightmares for many days after handling that foul text. May the fires of the Inquisitors burn all the vile dogs long before their dream ever becomes reality.

The purpose of the Sabbat is war to save our race. Each Sabbat is but a soldier who serves where and as he can. So, my fellows, I sign not in triumph as de Laurent did his text but in humility and in fear

Heinrich Brunner

Priscus

Quito Ecuador

Tzimisce's Words

My Children

You are granted my gift

The gift of Mastery

Mastery of your bodies

Mastery of your minds

Mastery of the wild world.

For My name

My children

You must use these gifts

To rise

To evolve

To transcend the merely human

In My name

Only then can you

Master the bodies of others

Master the minds of others

Master the entire world

And bring all to a higher level

In My name

Obey your Elders

Defend our home

Rule with strength

Honor the Land

In My name

My children

You bear My Name

You are Mine

And one day

I will claim you

All.

Lasombra's Words

We were cast into the night

By He Who Brings the Dawn

Before Him we are powerless

Unfairly punished for the crime of Our Father

And condemned forever to the Darkness

Yet the Darkness is our friend

When the Light abandoned me

And I was denied even the sight of my face

It lent me its strength

And my strength is your strength

Rule from the shadows

Walk in the darkness

Blot out the hated Light

Spread the glory

Of an everlasting Darkness

Under My rule

And we shall never be powerless again

We shall cast down our betrayer

The Dawnbringer

The Lightmaker

The Sun King

And Teach the world

The Power of Night  
My Power

My Night

The Words of Haqim

Know this, my children,

My faithful ones,

That we are not as the others are.

They are birthed of monsters

Whom Khayyin did make

In defiance of the King of Heaven

Whose servant I was and am

My children,

My dutiful ones,

I stole the blood of Khayyin

That his creations would not go unopposed

You are their predators

You are their foes

Where you find them

Kill them, consume them

But stealthily and in secret

My children,

My cunning ones,

Set them against one another

Let the bastards of Khayyin

Waste their strength

In constant wars

Then shall you return again

To consume the victors

My children,

My zealous ones,

Show them no pity

Show them no fear

Do not rest until

Your task is complete

My children,

My beloved ones,

Do not harm those who

Of their own choice

Return to the Path of Righteousness

Or who adopt our way, and aid us

For a return to grace

Is our final goal

And we can deny it to none who seek it

Shaitan's Words

We did not start this war.

It began when my father's father's Father

Caine, the first free man,

Was cursed by the Coward Above.

Cursed because he had a mind of his own

Cursed because he defied by choice, not by accident

Cured because he did not beg forgiveness

And cast out of the world of men

Where the Coward felt he would cause too much harm

On that day He proved Himself afraid

And Unfit to Rule

We are not alone in this fight.

Our Allies below are mighty

And will aid us to triumph

But trust them not wholeheartedly

For they seek to consume all

Whereas we seek our rightful place

As rulers in His stead

Plan therefore my children

Drench the world in blood

Kill all those who stand with the Coward

Thrill to the music of tormented souls

Use the Banished Ones but never submit

Destroy the Three Eyes wherever you find them

And work always to speed the Last Day

When there shall be A great feast

In Mockery of the One Above

And see that you are not among those devoured

The Words of Ravnos(1)

Once the Universe was at peace

Once Order was perfect

Then the Guardians

Abandoned their duty

And sought to consume the force of existance

They (fragment missing) throughout

And sought to contaminate the Sacred Land

The task given us by the heavens

Is not easy, (fragment missing

The Guardians have disturbed the Order

And turned part of Creation into

(fragment missing)

We must prevent this

From spreading.

We are not strong, like the Learned Ones

We are not wild, like the Clan of the Beast,

Who are our cousins

This is because we must not destroy the Guardians

But return them to their duty

We do this by taking away that which corrupted them

We must prevent them Ascending to (fragment missing)

Until we know them to be ready

And to be pure enough to reassume

Their duty

This is our duty

We must not fail

-+-+-+-+-+

"Wow" said Jaice,True Brujah agent of the Black Hand "this guy Brunner really did his homework"

"Yes" replied his sire Vera, "but the Sleeping Masters are unhappy enough with what that fool, DeLaurent, let the whole damned world know. Come on, toss it onto the pyre with its creator, and just thank Brujah that we caught this before anyone else saw it."

"Sorry Herr Brunner" Jaice said as he threw the manuscript onto the flames "but your sources order your death. Huh. Guess what you don't know really HAS killed you. Hey, Vera, you think he was right about the Baali? Y'know, what Shaitan said?"

"Maybe" she said "Wouldn't put it past that filth. 'a great feast in mockery of Him Above' is just what those bastards are probably planning. Well the Sleeping Masters will teach them about feasting I can tell you that, and I doubt it'll be a lesson they'll much care for"

The two walked laughing into the night.

End

A/n

This is just something that flitted through my brain, and seemed a good idea.

I have been rereading the copy of the Book of Nod I found online. From what I gather its more or less exactly the same as White Wolf's official supplement, though there are some minor spacing issues. Before anyone asks, no, I don't remember where I got. You might try googling the following: Saulot, Caine, Abel, moon beasts, Lilith, Aristotle, shapers, Golconda. Might work.

NOTE: AUTHOR IS NOT ENDORSING WHAT MIGHT BE CONSIDERED PLAGIARISM THOUGH HE DOES POINT OUT THAT THE MASQUERADE LINE HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AND THE BOOK OF NOD IS PROBABLY OUT OF PRINT

Sorry just remembering the wise words of my father: Take care of business but cover your ass.

Anyway I was rereading the bit about 'words from the clan chiefs'and wondered why they didn't include sabbat or independent clans. Its just the antideluvians of the Camarilla clans. So, here are my views on the advice the OTHER clan heads would have given, excluding the Giovanni since they're founder wasn't Antideluvian and the Setites since their God probably had a LOT to say.

One note on the paragraphing. In my copy (which is admittedly imperfect) the word from the founders are written in a similar style. If this is inaccurate, I DON'T apologize, because personally I think it siunds better.

Which leads me to my last point. PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I wrote this as a test to see if I could adopt a style of writing not usual to me. I need to know how well I did. Be honest, and fair. I.e. , don't kiss my ass if you really want to kick it.

Ravnos' bit is based off the background in Ravnos Revised. Rather than just being a clan of thieves, the REAL Ravnos were the dominant clan of India, and served to keep the Kuei-Jin from spreading. This explains the illusion discipline of Chimestery, since most Eastern religions place a great value on casting away illusions. The Gypsy Ravnos are basically the Caitiff of the real clan, rejects and malcontents. Sorry its incomplete, but its hard to figure this stuff out based on the miniscule Ravnos info I found online. And anyway I never liked them much anyway.


End file.
